


鹤白

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: 鹤房汐恩/白岩瑠姬
Kudos: 2





	鹤白

白岩瑠姬洗完澡出来就看到鹤房汐恩赤裸着仰躺在落地窗前。

落地窗前有个台阶，鹤房手肘撑在台阶上。倾斜的角度把鹤房的身体展露无遗。精壮的臂膀和腰腹。直耸的性器。怎么看都是一尊希腊雕像。

瑠姬走过去，双腿岔开坐在鹤房腰上。用手覆上鹤房的性器。一下一下又一下。缓慢的动作仿佛在触碰一件完美工艺品。瑠姬一边抚摸一边自言自语。

手往上走是鹤房脸长得真好看。

手往下滑是鹤房的鸡儿真是瑠姬见过的最完美的鸡儿。

自言自语的话极大程度的取悦了鹤房。他双手掰住白岩瑠姬的臀，把他往上提，想要直接进。

瑠姬推开他的手。用自己的手抹上润滑油。将他慢慢抹在鹤房的性器上。抹的时候还有私心，像在玩玩具一样。从头到跟都要涂抹均匀才算完整。

抹完才能往里进。扶着鹤房的腰。瑠姬一下子坐了上去。就算是提前已经做好了扩张。等到真正坐的时候还是疼的不行。

鹤房并没有什么动作。他倒要看看自己花大价钱买来的服务要给自己多大的惊喜。

瑠姬坐在鹤房身上。凭着自己的力气一边扭腰一边上下动作。头上绑起来的小啾啾随着瑠姬的动作一动一动。

鹤房有几次会出手扶正瑠姬的动作。看着瑠姬头上的小啾啾，怎么看都想把他揪下来。用头上的皮筋在瑠姬跳动的性器上翻个花。

这么想的也是这么做的。鹤房起身想要伸手摘掉瑠姬头上的花。起身的动作深深得顶到了瑠姬的深处。顶的突然。瑠姬不由得尖叫出声。本来只是几声浪叫。突然顶的一下差点没把瑠姬叫破喉咙。

鹤房如愿以偿的摘到了头上的皮筋。在他在手上扩好。摸到瑠姬的性器。先是看着弹了弹。瑠姬的性器比鹤房的要小一点。但显得很乖巧。将扩开的皮筋绑上瑠姬的龟头。一连绑了好几层。直到能紧紧束缚在龟头上才算停手。拿过手边的一条粉色丝带。在瑠姬性器的根部打个粉色的蝴蝶结。

“瑠姬果然是个礼物，所以要给大家看看啊”

宽大的落地窗外是一片晴朗的白天。没有窗帘的遮挡。阳光暖暖的照在粉色蝴蝶结上。如同给蝴蝶结撒上一层金粉。

“咔嚓”窗外镜头炮的声音正应声而起。


End file.
